


love it when you stay

by Anonymous



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “No I totally get it, you just want to practice with the best,” Noel replies, partially joking and ignoring his elevated heart beat. It’s not like he’s been thinking of kissing Cody for years, he swears.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140
Collections: anonymous





	love it when you stay

**Author's Note:**

> whipped this up in literally 30 mins lmfao! 
> 
> rpf disclaimer: this is a work of FICTION! do not show the boys or anyone affiliated

“Okay, you’re not allowed to make fun of me for this,” Noel hears Cody say shyly after they record the podcast. They’re at Cody’s place sitting at his dining room table. 

“Dude that gives me instant ground to clown anything you’re about to say,” he chuckles not looking up from his phone. When he doesn’t get a response right away, he glances up to see Cody picking at his nails. 

“I’m kidding man, you know you can always tell me anything,” Noel says, reaching out to lightly touch Cody’s shoulder. That seems to appease him as he puts his hands flat on the table. 

“Okay well, I’m going on this date tonight and I want to kiss her,” Cody starts, and Noel’s jaw instinctively tightens. “Butihaventkissedanyonesincecollegeandimnervous,” he rushes out, blush rising on his cheeks. 

Noel is starting to understand the picture, but it doesn't stop him from cocking an eyebrow and giving Cody a little smirk. “Is there a question in there dude?” Noel jibes. 

Cody’s face gets impossibly redder and he gives Noel the  _ please don’t make me say it _ face. Noel doesn’t give in. 

“C’mon bro-” Cody scoffs. Noel’s hand finds its way to Cody’s bicep, which draws his attention to it. 

“No I totally get it, you just want to practice with the best,” Noel replies, partially joking and ignoring his elevated heart beat. It’s not like he’s been thinking of kissing Cody for years, he swears. 

Cody laughs humorlessly and starts to push back from the table, “Fuck off, whatever, just forget I said anything.” 

“No no, it’s fine,” Noel blurts out quickly. “We can do this, it's not a big deal. What’s a little kiss between bros?” He recovers. 

“Yeah exactly,” Cody says, regaining his spot in Noel’s space. “Oh, you meant right now?” Noel jokes, still trying to ease the tension while leaning closer. 

“Well, I mean my date  _ is _ tonight,” Cody muses, putting his hand on Noel’s shoulder. Noel closes the gap between them before giving it too much thought. 

At first, it’s a soft brush of lips and Noel lets Cody take the lead. He feels two strong hands go to his waist and grip slightly. Reluctantly, he pulls back, “Wait dude am I the girl?” 

Cody’s face is slack before he regains his composure, “Duh,” and doesn’t make any attempts to explain. He leans back in before Noel can argue anymore. 

He thinks it’s been pretty tame so far, mostly closed mouth kisses before he presses against Cody a little harder and is rewarded with an open mouth. His hands find their way into Cody’s hair, tugging a little and slipping his tongue in. He takes note of the noises Cody makes and his grip on his hips. Their position is kind of awkward but Noel would be a fool to readjust. 

They have to pull away at some point, much to Noel’s dismay. He flicks his eyes up and he’s met with Cody’s already looking at him. There’s a moment of loaded eye contact that’s broken when Noel pulls back fully and coughs. 

“Well bro, don’t say I never did you any favors,” Noel starts, getting up to leave. Cody doesn’t immediately follow him, only looking up to see Noel already at the door. He shoves his hands in his pockets and makes his way over. Noel claps him on the shoulder. Mumbling out a quick, “have fun tonight,” taking Cody’s tight lipped smile in response. 

Later that night, after tossing and turning, Noel debates texting Cody to ask about his date. They’ve never not talked about it before, why was this different? But, Noel knew exactly why it was different. 

_

It’s the last show of the tour and adrenaline is pumping through Noel’s veins as he and Cody leave the stage and make their way back to the green room. They’re met with hugs and congratulations and copious amounts of alcohol. 

It doesn’t take long for the cheap tequila to seep into Noel’s bloodstream when he realizes he’s really fucking tired. Cody is animatedly talking about something Noel can’t pick up with Matt who looks like he’s about to pass out. 

He walks over to the two of them, resting his hand on Cody’s lower back to get his attention. He doesn’t miss how flushed Cody’s cheeks are and how slick his lips are.

“Ready to go back to the hotel?” Noel slurs out and Matt looks entirely grateful to be done with this conversation. 

Cody nods and they haphazardly pack up and their stuff while Matt calls the Uber. Cody’s hand falls lazily on Noel’s knee as everyone tries to squeeze into an SUV. 

Their rooms end up being on different floors, but that doesn’t stop Cody from getting off with Noel and following him to his room. Still sort of drunk, Noel is squinting at the numbers on the door trying to find his own. 

He doesn’t say anything to Cody but wordlessly lets him inside once he finds his room. He drops his bags and plans on flopping onto his bed from exhaustion but he doesn’t get very far before he feels hands on his shoulders.

Cody’s mouth is warm and wet and tastes like tequila and Noel is aching for a second buzz. He holds himself back though, conscious enough about his own state of mind. Cody pulls back before Noel can adequately respond though he doesn’t seem to notice. 

“I’m glad I get to do this with you,” Cody says in a hushed whisper, right up against Noel’s mouth before turning and leaving. Noel’s body takes over and finally lets him lie down.

In the morning he can still taste the alcohol and feel the phantom press of Cody’s lips. 

_

Noel never brings up their drunken kiss, reasoning that it was just the heat of the moment. Cody off handedly mentions the girl he was seeing, making the guilt in Noel’s stomach grow bigger.

_

Cody is over because they have some phone meetings they need to attend and it’s just easier for them to be together, obviously. Big things are coming up for them and Cody’s whispered confession rings in Noel’s ears throughout their meeting.

A couple hours turns into a whole day and after what seems like forever, they’re finally done. They order take in and sit in silence, just enjoying each other’s company. 

Eventually, Cody has to leave and Noel walks him to the door. What he doesn’t expect is Cody to lean in and place a quick peck on the corner of his mouth before walking out of Noel’s door as if it was nothing. 

_

There’s a movie playing in the back but for the life of him, Noel can’t pay attention to anything else but Cody. Normally, he would be pointing out every directorial detail but his mind is consumed with his proximity to Cody.

He had gotten up to get a class of water and sat down right into Noel’s space. He immediately tensed up as he felt Cody lean in more comfortably against him. Noel took this opportunity to stretch his arm around the back of the couch, fingers lightly brushing against Cody’s shoulder. 

They stay like that for a while, until Cody turns to look at Noel and he can feel his face burning. When Noel turns back, their noses brush and he can hear Cody swallow. There is no guise, no excuses and alcohol to soften the blow, but that doesn’t stop Noel from wetting his lips in anticipation.

Cody is the one to finally,  _ finally, _ bridge the gap. It’s everything Noel has been waiting for. They skip the niceties as Cody drags Noel on top of him. He places his hands on each side of Cody’s head as he lines their bodies up. 

He hears Cody’s slight whimper as he grinds his hips down, chasing the sound. Pulling away to kiss along Cody’s neck, he feels hands tug his hair and Cody’s breathless voice, “I need to tell you something.”

Noel thinks this is a very inconvenient time for confessions but he picks his head up to look at the man underneath him. 

Despite everything, Cody’s voice is shy, “There was no girl,” and Noel is momentarily confused before realization dawns on him. 

“So you’re just saying you wanted to kiss me dude? Gross,” Noel coos, unable to contain the smile as he leans closer back down. The response he gets from Cody’s lips is enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> title from stay by the hails


End file.
